Getting With Friends
by AllThatIWant
Summary: This is a spin of from our other story 'Friends Or More', it's not necessary to read it first but its recommended. It runs along side it from Chapter 6 focusing on Jamie and Joey. Everyone's getting together, we're just friends, for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a new story that goes along side our other story **_**Friends **_**Or**_** More **_**this focuses on the relationship hinted at between Joey and Jamie Lyn as suggested in Chapter 6: Two By Two. We were asked to put in more Jomie and Beredith but that wasn't really our aim in friends or more but we really wanted to show how their relationship worked out.**

**Hope you like and please review! BTW we don't own Team Starkid and all events and relationships mentioned are figments of my over active imagination.**

Chapter 1:

Jamie looked around the room from her position at the water cooler. Joe and Joey were doing a scene, the Lang's were direction, Dylan, Brain and Meredith, Jeff, Clark and Devlin were watching. Julia and Darren were pretty wrapped up in each other and Denise was playing with Laurens hair, no doubt asking about Jarren as the fans called them. Everyone had asked either her or Lauren the same thing trough out the day.

Her eyes went back to Joey. She sighed. Everyone's getting together and here I am. Lusting over my friend just like Lauren. Only Joey would never look at me like Joe does at her. Even before Lauren came clean about liking him it was obvious they liked each other. They were always glancing lovingly at each other when they thought no one could see. Rather like she was doing now.

Joey smiled at Joe as they wrapped up the scene. He spoke to Matt about how to play the next one but his mind kept wandering. His eyes gazing just over Matt's head to where Jamie was stood. She was so beautiful. He smiled as he remembered kissing her in MAMD. He had a crush on her ever since, but he could never tell her. She looked at him like a brother. She'd think I'm weird.

She smiled at Joey as he walked over to the water cooler. "Hey Jamie!" he said happily as he gave her a hug. "Hello Joey! How was the scene?" She asked, not wanting to let go but not wanting to make things awkward between them, she pulled away and took a drink from her bottle. They exchanged small talk about the Lang's new ingenious creation and Clark and AJ's amazing music. Then the topic shifted to Julia and Darren and Joe and Lauren.

"Jamie, I have an idea and your roommates are going to love you, and me! And so are you. Why don't you have a sleep over at mine! Good bye third wheel, hello fun time sleep over DVD night at Joey's!" He said, not entirely sure what he was asking. He had a spare room but he didn't want her to sleep in it. He wanted to wake up with her in his arms.

Jamie's heart skipped a beat. Joey was only asking her to sleep over, she'd done so many times, but this felt different. Could he actually... no. He wouldn't be. He looked at her like a sister, with those big dark eyes like a puppies. "Ohh.. Thank you Joey! You don't know how much I was dreading to night, I mean look at them now!"

As the rehearsal ended Jamie walked over to where Lauren was packing up her things. "Lo, I'm going to stay with Joey tonight, you can have Joe over again and Jules will want Darren over. I don't want to be the third wheel." Lauren stood up and smiled at her. "Your such a good friend Jamie, I was going to Joe's tonight to give them some privacy, remember what they were like last time?" They were both giggling uncontrollably when Julia and Darren walked over, hand in hand. "What's so funny?" Julia asked only making them laugh more.

Once Jamie finally got control of herself she explained to the couple that she and Lauren were giving them the apartment for the night. At which point they were pulled into Julia's arms for a tight hug, showing her gratitude to the girls. When Julia pulled back she said ""You're the best friends ever!" She said, then added "But where will you stay?" She looked down at Lauren "Scratch that I know where you'll stay, but what about Jamie?" She teased Lauren. "I'm going to stay with Joey, in his spare room. " Then Darren pulled them into a tight hug and whispered "thank you" into their hair.

**A/N: Hope you liked, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry it's taken me so long! ): I'm sad anyway, why is my computer such a dick? This ones kinda short but I really hope you like, may contain smut, speak to your doctor to see if this is suitable for you.**

**Disclaimer: I Love Jomie and the whole of Team Starkid with all my heart but unfortunately I do not own them ): **

Chapter 2:

After a quick run home for some clothes and other over night stuff Jamie drove to Joey's apartment, her heart in her mouth. Did Joey feel the same way as she did, or was he just being the good friend she knew he was. She took a deep breath and got out of the car at Joey's apartment block.

He changed his shirt again, why was he so nervous? She was one of his best friends. She'd slept round his house many times, but there had always been other people with them. He started to look through his vast DVD collection, what should they watch? Beauty and the beast or Tangled or Lord of the Rings?

"Hello, come on up Jamie!" he said after she buzzed. Then he went to get them some glasses. She knocked on the door. "Come in its open!" he shouted hoping his nerves didn't shine through. "What do you want to drink?" He asked walking into the living room.

Jamie smiled at Joey and gave him a hug. "Whatever your having, what film are we going to watch?" She asked. "Beauty and the beast!" he said happily handing her a beer, and sitting down on the couch. He patted the space next to him as he started the DVD. She laughed and sat down.

Half way through the film Jamie started to feel tired. She curled up next to Joey and felt his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him through her eye lashes. He was looking at her. Neither one of them had been concentrating on the film. "Tired Jamie?" He asked.

"Maybe" She giggled. Joey brushed a bit of hair from her face. They looked at each other, Joey's hand lingering on her face. Her heart fluttered. He was leaning in. Was he going to kiss her? She knew she would kiss him back if he did. But would it be weird?

What am I doing? He thought as he leaned in to kiss her. Would she kiss him back? Was he drunk enough to blame it on the alcohol? He took the plunge and kissed her.

She kissed him back.

He pulled back and looked at her. "I...I...Jamie. I love you."And then he kissed her again. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. "You mean that Joey?" She mumbled against his lips. He nodded and kissed her deeper. She pulled herself onto his knee.

He lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, and carried her through to his room. He laid her down on his bed and crawled on top of her. Soon all their clothes were on the floor. And their underwear soon joined it. "Ohhh Joey Richter" Jamie giggled like in Me And My Dick. Joey Laughed as he kissed her neck. He really did love Jamie Lyn Beatty. With all of his heart.

_**The next morning**_

"Morning beautiful" He said handing Jamie a cup of coffee. She smiled up at him, a big grin that spread across all of her features, from where she lay in his bed. Once he had given her the cup of coffee he climbed back into the bed next to her. She promptly smuggled into his chest, his arm around her shoulders.

**A/N: Well there was smut. Hope you liked and pretty please review, tell me what you want from this story. That way I can fit it around that. Loving you my little munchkins!**


End file.
